Seira Trevelyan
Born in Ostwick in 9:16, Lady Seira Elyzabel Trevelyan is the youngest child of Bann Trevelyan. Not much is know about as she completely disappeared from the Free Marches noble court in 9:31. Rumors has it that she joigned a cult of cannibals in the woods while others believe her parents, by shame, sent her away to the Chantry of Denerim to become a priestress. Whatever the truth is, she is dead in the eye of House Trevelyan. Physical Appearance As most of the Trevelyan, she is a strawberry blond-haired with light brown eyes. Not her favorite trait about herself since during her travels she encountered Avaar who seemed to like her hair a way to much for her liking. Since her days in the Free Marches noble court, Seira has much changed. Thinner and more muscular, the life on the road changed her in a way no one could consider her a noble woman. She is proud of her rough hands from archery and work, she is proud of her face tattoo around the eye from her time in Rivain and she is proud of her scars, coming from the Battle for Haven. Personality Free-spirited, she is a real mess on two legs. Being a way too honest? Checked. Unable to stay in place? Check. Being at the wrong place at the wrong time? Obviously. Hot-headed? Oh uh... She isn't afraid to tell what she thinks and making the hard decisions. She is a people person and a lot of charisma. Making friends on the road is easy for her, but sadly, every travelling friendship ends one way or the other. Seira still cares a lot about every soul she meets on her way, will always let them go with a smile and deeply miss them. She isn't made to be alone but her self-exil forced her to. Daring, optimistic, loving, open-minded and grateful. She doesn't tolerate selfishness, entitlement, cruelty and hypocrisy and wouldn't be afraid to confront people about it. She still had to learn that some things are better left unsaid.. 'Talents and Skills' From her noble background, Seira learned a few tricks. How to talk to people, how to swiftly make alliance, how to lead. The only difference between the nobility and her is that she mean it. She inspires people by being real with them. Otherwise, she barely had any useful skills before she left Trevelyan house to join her father's bastard, Aspen, and his renagades. She developped survival skills, how to hunt, hide her trail, to recognize and understand what the elements around you is telling you. She picks up a few trick here and there through her multiple encounters. She loves making connection with people and people loves showing off what they can do. She found multiple teachers. She still don't know when to shut up. Biography History In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Family Aspen Trevelyan Evelyn Trevelyan Inner Circle Cassandra Pentaghast Solas Varric Tetras Romance [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cullen_Rutherford Cullen Rutherford] Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Trivia * * * 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Category:Inquisitor Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Human Category:Trevelyan Category:Cullen Romance